Babylon Lost: Timeline
Still playing around with this. I'll likely make it public later. AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 20:37, July 11, 2019 (UTC) 2019 Politics *An anonymous White House whistleblower tells the The Young Turks that U.S President Donald Trump is being secretly manipulated by Vice President Mike Pence '''and National Security Adviser '''John Bolton '''to the point where Pence and Bolton are essentially co-Presidents. *In leaked audio, Trump refers to Palestine as a illegitimate state. The Arab World is incensed. *Continued compromises with the Trump Administration cause Mexican President '''Andrés Manuel López Obrador '''to decline markedly in popularity. *The United Kingdom officially leaves the EU. '''Nigel Farage's Brexit Party surges in popularity. *In Mexico, the largest oil reserve in the world is discovered. 2020 Politics *Tel Aviv, Israel, is decimated by a small nuclear device. 300,000 of the 430,000 strong population are killed in the blast. While no government can be tied directly to the attack, the perpetrators are confirmed to be Iran/Syria-funded militants. The Zionist'-Arab War '''begins between Israel, Saudi Arabia, Turkey, Jordan, and NATO against Syria, Iran, and their allies. Global energy is left in chaos with the total destabilization of the Middle East and thus oil production. Despite speculation Israel may retaliate by annexing Palestine, Gaza and the West Bank are largely untouched having had no direct role in the attack. *President Trump uses the war to narrowly defeat opponent and Democrat Joe Biden. Despite Biden's dismal campaign and Trump's wartime advantage, there is great speculation of voter fraud in the swing states. *In a joint coup by the Jalisco New Generation Cartel and Mexican Ultranationalists, President Obrador is overthrown, and flees to Guatemala. The new Mexican government declares the U.S an enemy, and promises to turn Mexico into a superpower. Science and Technology *The first prototype laser weapons are rolled out by the U.S military. Culture *2020 Summer Olympics cancelled due to the war. 2021 Politics *With oil on a downswing, the U.S invests heavily in nuclear energy. *Mexico becomes the sole producer of oil in the world. Many nations begrudgingly do business with the despotic state, aside from the U.S who embargoed their southern neighbors in 2020. *Israel deploys the first chemical weapons of the war in Syria, exacerbating the conflict. *While campaigning in Scotland, Nigel Farage is nearly assassinated. Science and Technology *Elon Musk, hoping to quell fears of human extinction, pledges to put the first human colony on Mars by 2025. Culture *Birthrates plummet, as many believe humanity's days are numbered. 2022 Politics *Three teenage Mexican boys are killed by ICE Agents at a checkpoint. Mexico scrambles jets over Texas in an act of posturing. *Rumors spark of Mexico buying a nuclear weapon from China. *The Eurasian Economic Union is federalized. *Nigel Farage becomes Prime Minister of the U.K in an upset victory by the National Party (formerly the Brexit Party). He immediately rushes a travel ban on all Muslims countries through Parliament. *The U.N warns Israel against a proposal to nuke Tehran and Damascus. Science and Technology *India lands a man on the moon. Colonization and terraforming is discussed. Culture *2022 Winter Olympics in Beijing cancelled due to the war. 2023 Politics *The Palo Verde Nuclear Generating Station in Arizona, the largest nuclear power plant in the U.S, melts down after an overheat. 100 people are killed as several townships are wiped off the map, while the surrounding area is left uninhabitable. American refugees attempt to enter Mexico illegally, with many being shot on sight. *In a resurgence, Houthi rebels drive the Saudis out of Yemen. *Wikileaks purports that multiple ISIS cells have dissolved into the Zionists. *Guatemala and Belize, on the verge of economic collapse, merge with Mexico. Culture *Seattle Businessman '''Diego Braun '''purchases a large island in the Bahamas. 2024 Politics *In a shocking and polarizing move, President Trump declares martial law until the current crisis is resolved and cancels the 2024 election s. In a clear effort to deflect accusations of fascism, Trump establishes the '''Patriot Leadership Council', a group of 13 councilmen who will supposedly have equal power to him. The Council's first action is to grant permission to ICE to detain millions of Latinos regardless of documentation status. Many Latinos flee the country. Statesmen across the spectrum condemn the council, including oft-Trump ally Rand Paul. Councilman Jon Huntsman Jr. describes any and all detractors of the body as "enemies of America". *Facebook willingly offers the information of Latinos to the Council. *The U.K economy collapses. Science and Technology *SpaceX's manned Mars mission is launched. Millions watch live as 25 colonists depart for the red planet. Culture 2025 Politics *Desperate for resources, the U.S invades Canada. Greatly weakened by economic chaos, the CAF is overwhelmed by the vastly superior U.S military. *I.C.E is reorganized into the T'error '''a'nd 'C'riminal 'T'askforce. Unlike its predecessor, T.A.C.T's jurisdiction is not restricted to immigration and customs, but acts as state secret police. As part of the revamping, T.A.C.T is heavily armed and issued state of the art armor. *A Latino dies in custody from a heatstroke while working on an oil rig in Texas. The Council insists detained Latinos are working of their own accord and are not being forced to take part in labor. *Cuba declares allegiance with Mexico. *U.S taxes are raised to pay for defense spending and Latino-internment camps. *Antifa-led insurrections across the U.S are ruthlessly crushed by T.A.C.T. *The streets of the U.K are a warzone as the '''U.K Civil War '''begins. While there are many various factions, the three most prominent are government forces and their allies, the People's Movement for the Liberation of Britain (a Marxist-Leninist militia), and the Real IRA. Science and Technology *Laser weapons are ubiquitous in the U.S Military. *The U.S begins work on new suits of armor for the military. *SpaceX colonizers led by Elon Musk arrive on Mars. Declaring allegiance to no government or country, the colonizers begin building housing and food facilities. 2026 Politics *The U.S now completely controls Canada. Oil mining begins immediately. *Russian Spetsnaz are captured in Syria, contradicting Russia's claim of neutrality in the Zionist-Arab War. All Zionist allies embargo Russia. *Flag burning is officially made a federal offense in the U.S. Science and Technology *India establishes a colony on the moon. Culture *Religion is at an alltime high. 2027 Politics *Israel, believing Iran to have finished work on a nuclear weapon, preemptively nukes Tehran. Russia retaliates by nuking Jerusalem. Thus begins the '''Great Exchange in which major cities across the world are leveled by nuclear, chemical, and biological weapons. Some are shot down, while several other countries unintentionally striking their own allies. 5 billion of the world's 7 billion population dies, 1 more billion will die within the year due to radiation poisoning. *The Council announces via radio that 12 members survived. President Trump has apparently gone missing. Mike Pence declares himself leader of the Council, and all territory directly in U.S control, referred to by Pence as the American Federation or simply the Federation for short. Category:Scenario: Babylon Lost Category:Timeline Category:ASB - Biased Category:ASB